Painting Flowers
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: Bella couldn't leave Jacob behind so he came to Italy with Bella and Alice on their rescue mission. Her life is in danger yet again. What happens when Bella declares her feelings and thoughts? Will she end up with Edward or is that chapter of her life finally done? what will the Volturi decide for punishment? There is only one way to find out. ONESHOT (Title from All Time Low song)


What if Jacob came to the voltori with Alice and Bella, what if all of the pack did. Would things have been different or would they have stayed the same. Would there be a Bella and Edward happy ending or has that chapter of her life ended for good?

I couldn't leave Jacob behind. After everything we had been through these past couple of months, it would hurt too much, he had been there when I had nothing, I found solitude in him. he had declared his feelings for me a number of times. That he loved me, never would leave me or hurt me and I believed him, I had begun to trust people again, let people in and that was because of Jake.

I wasn't sure if I loved him but there was something there between us, some sort of spark. Looking into his pleading eyes right now I couldn't help but want to reach over and kiss him, actually kiss him. he had begged me not to leave, to not go.

"Get in the car." I whispered. He looked at me confused and then I slowly smiled at him I saw the realisation seep into his eyes and then his eyebrows sky rocketed. I nodded at him and he dived into the seat behind me.

Alice looked at me confused and shocked and I looked back at her raising one of my eyebrows, a habit from the La Push pack. "I can't see you anymore, why can't I?"

"Never mind just go!" I said and she nodded then sped off down the road

"Why is he doing this? He told me that he didn't want me. He left, he was the one who abandoned me in the woods why should it make any difference if I live or die?" I said. I will admit panicky after all Edward was going to kill himself, because of me.

"He did what!" Alice hissed, she didn't usally sound intimidating but she did then.

"He didn't tell you? you didn't know" I asked.

"When I get my hands on him I will personally kill him myself!"

It didn't take long for us to get to the airport, since Alice was going far beyond the speed limit, it was a miracle that we hadn't crashed. I passed my phone to Jacob when we reached the airport and had bought the tickets and he went out of Alice's eavesdropping distance. To inform Sam and the pack about what was going on.

When it got to 5 minutes before we could go onto the plane I told alice to stay there and ran outside to find Jacob. He was on the phone with his back to me and I snuck up behind him then tapped him on the shoulder and stepped to the other side, he looked one way then the other but still didn't see me. "Bella." He said playfully. I tried to contain my laughed as I began to sprint back inside but before I even got a foot away he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up.

I let out a squeal and people watch us, as I began to try kick my way out of his arms but he held me tighter.

"You're not getting away from me this time." He said into my ear.

"okay, okay truce." I said and he put me down on my feet. I turned around to face him with my hands on my hips. We looked at each other and both raised an eyebrow at the same time. Jake grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him and I went willingly, my arms snaking around his neck, which meant I was slightly on my tiptoes, as I looked up into his dark brown eyes, they stared straight back into mine and I smiled up at him, he smiled back down.

I rested into his chest and breathed in deeply, he smelled like my Jake, outdoorsy and very mescaline. He did the same burying his head into my hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered to me. I looked into his eyes and saw two questions being asked Did I want this between us? And did I want to go after Edward?

"Yes to both." I said smiling at him. "they are letting us board. You ready?"

"Let's go save the bloodsucker." Jake sighed and before I could turn he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

The flight to Italy was long, I was sat in between Jacob and Alice yet they still found way to argue about anything remotely stupid, so I ended up falling asleep after take-off and woke to be wrapped in a sleeping Jacob's arms.

He was like a warm blanket, I studied his face, he seemed so calm and relaxed it was refreshing to see, I couldn't help it I brought my hand up and stroked his jawline and cheek bones. He let out a content sigh and I kissed his cheek before slowly pried myself out of his hold so that I didn't wake him.

Alice was still sat next to me, with her eyes closed and a blank expression on her face, she was concentrating no doubt on Edward.

"Alice." I whispered, she didn't answer so I placed my hand on her arm and shook it slightly. Her eyes snapped open and I jumped slightly.

"sorry." She said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, how is everything?"

"he still is set on dying." She let out a sigh and her eyes looked as though she was emotionally tiered and hurt.

"I am sorry." This caused alice to frown. Then she quickly shifted in her seat and grabbed my hands, a little too quickly, as in vampire ability.

"No, Bella no this isn't your fault. Don't think that it is this is all just a big mistake. He is being stubborn and a hot head like always. Nothing is going to happen to him, he will survive. We all will." She said almost reassuringly, I wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure me or herself or both of us.

"None of this would have happened if we had never left. If it is anyone's fault it is ours, we left you, not the other way around."

We went on to talk about random things after that as well as her and Jasper, then the rest of the Cullens and what they had been up to.

**-page break-**

We landed soon after and Alice went in search for a car. She settled with Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, from hers and Jacobs's expression the car was amazing, to me it was just another car a flashy car. From the way that Alice was driving it was clear that the car was stolen and also that time was running out.

Alice swerved a bit but gained control of the car as she was having a vision.

"no. no. no." Alice whispered then hit her foot down so we were thrown to the back of our seats.

"Alice! Alice! Tell me what's happening."

"They refused him. They will not kill him."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. he is going to provoke the volturi, make a scene and show himself to the humans."

"But that means…."

"That the volturi will intervene, stop him and then he will be killed."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my breathing become short. No he was going to die. No matter what I had been through I couldn't let him die, a part of me still loved him that was obvious but him dying because of me couldn't happen.

"Bella breath." Alice said as Jacob rubbed circles on my hand, I could tell that this whole situation was not something he thought that he would be part of. I concentrated on my breathing for a few minutes.

"When?" I whispered.

"At noon, when the moon is at its fullest, the volturi will stop him before a too big of a scene is created. He will be underneath the clock tower." We came up to a packed street with hundreds of people in red cloaks.  
"What the hell." Jacob snarled.

"it is the celebration of Saint Marcus. they are celebrating the day St. Marcus supposedly drove all vampires out of the city."

"but isn't Marcus one of the vampires who is part of the Volturi?"

"yes but they don't know that. Bella I can't go any further you need to go on foot."

"What! What about you?"

"You're the only one he can't see coming. If he hears my thoughts he will think I am lying, rush into it and we will end up being killed. Please Bella."

"okay where do I go?"

"keep going straight up this road, turn left, right and then another left. Then keep going until you hit the fountain, he will be there underneath the clock tower. You have seven minutes."

"SEVEN MINUTES! Alice!" I jump out of the car and Jake followed.  
"You can't go." Alice shouted to Jake.

"The hell I am letting her go there alone." Jake said dangerously low.

"Jake I will be fine I promise." He let out a growl and balled up his fists. I looked at Alice and she had pleading yet worried eyes. "oh fuck it." I spat out not bothering anymore and not bothering if it caused a scene.

I closed the distance between me and Jake, before he could register what was happening I pulled him to me by his shirt and crashed my lips onto his. It didn't even take him a second to respond. He kissed me back fiercely and pulled me against him wrapping his arms around me, as stood further onto my tiptoes to kiss him back. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and my hand went to his hair, I pulled it hard and a primal growl escaped from the back of his throat as he pushed me against his erection. He grinded against me and I let out another moan. We pulled away gasping for breath, our foreheads resting against each other. I kissed him lightly on his lips then slipped out of his arms and took off running.

I followed Alice's directions and soon came into view of the clock tower, I barged people out of the way without even apologising. My legs came crashing into the fountain and I held onto the side of it to stop myself from falling face first into the water.

I looked up to see Edward stood just in the shadows unbuttoning is shirt.

"Edward!" I shouted but it was no good the crowd was too loud and he didn't hear me. The sound of the bell chimed that it was 12 and my heart began to beat too fast. I could hear the blood rushing around in my ears and feel my pulse on the side of my neck. He took as step forward and I leapt into action.

Instead of running around the fountain I jumped over the small wall and began to run, it was harder since water was flying everywhere but I reached the end, I jumped onto the other side and used it as a boost and kicked as hard as I could off it, Edward stepped forward into the sunlight. his eyes cast down to the floor.

I pushed harder and then ran straight into him, he didn't stumble back but let out a grunt sound from having the air knocked out of him.

"Edward, get out of the sun. you need to move. Please." I felt him smile against my neck as he wrapped his arms around me. "Edward open up your eyes and move. NOW! " I practically shouted. He opened his eyes and a thousand emotions flashed through them. I shoved in his chest the best I could to get him to move back. He stumbled back out of the sunlight and I swooped up his shirt from the floor as he pulled me in.

He pulled me into him.  
"Your alive. How are you alive?" he said touching every inch of my face.

"I wasn't dead to begin with," I choked out. "I was cliff diving." I gave him a smirk and he let out a sound of relief and frustration.

"Are you suicidal?" he snapped at me.

"You have room to talk." I snap back motioning to the door.

"I thought that you was dead. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist." He tried to lean down to kiss me but I moved out of his hold.

"Don't." I said a little too harshly than I meant.

"Bella."

"Edward you can't expect me to be fine with everything which happened. You tore my heart out the day you left. I was nothing but an empty shell. I have moved on. You need to accept that and give me my freedom."

"I understand. When we get back to Forks everything will be like it was."

"It can't be. It won't be I no longer am part of the vampire world."

"what does that mean?" he hissed.

**-page break-**

"Cullen!" a small woman says as she approaches three men flanking her, I couldn't make out any of her features as she was hidden under a black cloaked hood. I instantly felt something about her though which was powerful and intimidating, her crimson eyes were captivating as she fixed them on the person she was wanting to address. "Aro would like to speak with you."

"Yes Jane. Bella go outside and enjoy what is left of the celebration. I will come find you." Edward said protectively.

"The human comes too." One of the men, who had come with this blonde woman, said sarcastically. Edward snarled at him and the man snarled back.

"come on boys wont want to make a scene do we?" Alice's voice chimed from the entrance.

"Aro doesn't like to be kept waiting. She comes too" She said to Edward then fixing me with a skin crawling smirk. Edward frowned but didn't protest. We were flanked by two of the men so that Jane was next to someone who I assumed was her brother.

We walked and came to an elevator, we went down it and then walked some more, it was like a maze within a maze, we passed a very cheerful receptionist, who was human a nod from Alice confirmed this. A few times I felt one of the other vampires smell me and I instantly stiffened which caused Edward to pull me closer to him and Alice.

As we approached a set of large wooden doors which had engravings on them and some sort of foreign language carved into the rock above they were opened by two other vampires, who looked similar to Emmett with their build. We walked inside and it opened up into a huge room with a high ceiling, it was impressive and natural light shined into it.

What captured my attention was the three men who were seated on the far side of the room, on a kind of platform. One of them, who sat in the middle, stood upon our arrival and Jane walked straight up to him while the others bowed gracefully. He kissed her on the check and they exchanged a few words. He nodded then turned to us.  
"Ahhh look what we have here, two cold ones and a human." He clapped his hands together. "I presume this is Isabella?" Alice and Edward gave him a nod and he smiled at me. "Hello Isabella and welcome to Volterra. I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius."

He came over and took my hand, he winced at something, pity and confusion and wonder flashed in his eyes then he brought it to his lips. "Interesting, beautiful Isabella." He turned back and looked at Marcus and Caius.

"We are not here to play games Aro. Please get this over with." Edward said irritated. A second later he was on the ground, his body hunched up in silent pain.

"You do not speak to any of them like that." Jane spoke her voice deadly. Her eyes locked onto Edward.

Aro made a tsked noise. "Jane dear."

"Aro." Jane bowed and took a step back next to her brother.

"Can we move this along I am rather thirsty." A deep voice sounded from the thrones.

"You know why you are here. You broke one of our laws and you are to be punished."

"I understand." Edward nodded.

"you can either join us as part of the volturi's guard or you can be killed."

Both Alice and Edward looked at each other slightly panicked.

"what about Bella?"

"she will die." Aro said simply. I instantly took a step back and everyone's gaze went to me.

"such a waste," Everyone turned to Caius, he rose to his feet and some of the guards dropped to their knee. "Rise you fools." He said as he walked slowly over his gaze locked on mine, I couldn't look away from him even when Edward took a step forward and the next second there was a sound of thunder and I realised that one of the Guards had crashed straight into Edward and thrown him to the other side of the room. Another grabbed hold of Alice to stop her from intervening.

Caius stood in front of me now and I was frozen to the spot as I looked into his eye which seemed more intense against his pale, translucent skin. His hand came up under my chin as he studied my face. "I can see it, you a vampire." He said as if he was lost in thought. He leaned closer and smiled my neck, from the side of the room where Edward was battling to get to me.

**-Page break-**

"But I can smell something else on you. Something not human, not vampire, something tribal. It doesn't smell appealing to us Vampires." I instantly knew that he was referring to Jacob. "You know what I mean don't you." he said with a small laugh. I just nodded.

"Well this changes things." Marcus said sounding amused.

"She lives, unharmed." He looked at Jane when saying unharmed "They get punished." Caius said as he turned and walked back to his throne. From everyone's response Caius wasn't the forgiving type and was normally not bothered what happened to a human.

Caius kept his gaze on me so did Marcus, it was as though they were studying me. Aro watched them then nodded coming to agreement.

"The volturi guard for the rest of Isabella's life time or you Edward can go through the amputation punishment. Alice since you have not done a crime apart from told a human you will face torture. The choice is all yours." He said with a nod and then took his seat on the throne again.

"Okay, I accept the punishment." Alice said the emotion drained from her voice and face.

"Edward?"

"I will not join the volturi. "

"Felix. Demetri." Aro said nodding to each of the men.

A smirk spread across both of their faces. They blurred and the next thing I heard was limbs being torn and the sound of Edward screaming out in pain. I cringed away from the sound and my hand flew to my mouth as Edward fell to the ground from having both his legs kicked out from under him.

"What are you doing? Your killing him!" I shout, I try to step forward but instead got held back by Jane's brother. I tried to get out of his hold but it didn't work. He tightened his grip on me and dragged me off to the side. As they both tore off Edwards arms.

"Jane." Aro nodded towards her then Alice. Seeming satisfied with Felix and Demetri's work.

Jane stepped forward then her eyes locked onto Alice. Alice's perfect features turned rigid and I could tell that she was in excruciating pain.  
"No please don't. She didn't do anything wrong. Let her go." It was no good, no matter how much I protested and tried to get out of Alec's hold. Alice fell to her knees and the scream which escaped her shattered my soul.

Jane stepped back, Alice lay on the floor for a couple of minutes before standing and running over to Edward. I couldn't move because Alec didn't let go of me.

I watched helplessly as Alice tried to help Edward heel quicker. I was aware of the tears streaming silently down my face.

What felt like hours until Edward slowly stood up leaning against Alice for support. He looked around and saw that I was across the room held by Alec and Jane by my side. Edward fell to the floor and I instantly knew it was from Jane. I spun around to her and slapped her. She looked at me shocked then a look of hatred spread across her face and her eyes became darker almost black. I was surprised she felt it.

Aro called herd odwn and told them to escort us out before their humans arrive. When we reached the reception, they all left us giving us directions to get out of the building. We followed those directions with Edward recovering quickly but I could tell that his limbs were still stiff as he walked.

"I am sorry Bella." Edward said to me. "I am sorry for leaving, I shouldn't have but now we can go back to normal."

"Edward, a lot has happened since you left. There is nothing normal anymore. Things have changed."

"You have got that right." Alice mumbled. "But this can be saved until we are back in Forks."

"You are coming back? All of you?"

"Of course, there is nothing keeping us away anymore. I was wrong for leaving. It was the cowardly thing to do and I will always be in your debt."

We got to the doors and as we pushed them open we all froze, I was shocked to see the whole La Push Pack. Their heads snapped in our direction and I heard a growl from Edward. I scanned them all and saw Jake next to Paul and Embry. When our eyes locked he stepped forward and relief flashed across his face, I instantly ran to him, I just needed him to hold me.

He also crossed the distance and picked me up when I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist he hugged me so hard I felt as though I was going to be squashed but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He kissed my neck as I buried mine into the side of his throat and inhaled deeply.

"Jacob." I whispered pouring all of my pain and relief into just his name.

"God I am so glad you are okay. You are okay right? You're not hurt?" he put me down and checked me over placing me on my feet.

"I am okay." I said and he pulled me back into a hug.

"They wouldn't let me go in." he said as he pulled back, the other guys pulled me into a hug and then when Sam pulled me into one. I thought that I was imagining things.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them all as Jake pulled me to his side.

"We came to help in case they decided to keep you locked in there."

"you shouldn't have, it is dangerous."

"We can handle it Bella we're big boys." Jared said with that secret smile he does.

"I know that," I said rolling my eyes and they all turned to the Cullens. The look on Edwards face was transparent. He looked pained at the sight of me surrounded by the la push pack. But these were like family to me.

"Edward meet the La Push Pack." I said, they nodded their heads at each other.

"So what happened?" Jake said.

I gave them a brief review of everything.

"Jacob you okay?" I said looking up at him as I felt his body begin to shake. "hey look at me."

He didn't so I pulled his chin to look me in the eyes. "it is okay, they didn't hurt me. Breathe. I am right here."

He took in a few deep breaths and I felt him relax. "They will never touch you."

That was followed by a series of:

"Nobody touches our Bella."

"We will make sure of it."

"They mess with you they mess with the pack."

"If those bloodsuckers so much as come looking for you again we will rip them limb from limb."

"No harm will come to Bella." Alice chimed in, "we took our punishment and Caius is rather fond of keeping Bella human."

Sam and a few of the other members of the pack began conversation with the Cullen's.

"Can we get out of here please?" I said looking at them all

"Sure where do you want to go?" Jake asked.

"Take me home, I will talk when we get home." I said tiredly, Jake stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
"Of course, we will phone Charlie on the way back tell him you will be at the reservation."

"Thank you." I leaned heavily into his side. "You know I am actually looking forward to sleeping in a bed."

Jake laughed. "You can sleep in mine."

"Sam?"

"I heard. He won't have to do anything when we get back."

There were some sarcastic and playful sentences exchanged between the other men as they tormented Jake.

So there we go that was the one shot. What do you think?


End file.
